Horrid Henry Goes To School
Horrid Henry Goes To School is the third Horrid Henry game to be released on the CITV website. In 2014 it became an episode in Series 4. Synopsis Henry arrives at school late and finds the doors locked. If he can't find a way in, he knows he'll be in a LOT of trouble. Plot The episode begins with Henry's classmates at school and they all went inside past Soggy Sid, he closes the doors and walks off. Later at the school entrance, Dad drops Henry off and he runs to the door but they're locked and he looked at the clock saying half past nine. Henry told the audience what Miss Oddbod said about having one more late arrival and giving him a double detention 50 times squared and triple it (which Brian couldn't work it out) but he didn't want to tell them what his Dad said. Henry opens the episode screaming "Nooo!!" after saying that he's in trouble again BIG time and the title shows. Henry then decided to find another way to get into school, he tells the audience to follow him. Henry looks through the window and saw Miss Battle-Axe teaching his classmates. Brainy Brian sees Henry and Weepy William starts crying when he makes a funny face. Gorgeous Gurinder and Beefy Bert saw him. Miss Battle-Axe asked Bert what's he looking at and he said "I dunno". Moody Margaret sees Henry and raised her hand and the others did the same thing. Miss Battle-Axe asked Bert what he wants to say to her and he said the same thing, so they all continued their lesson and Henry sticks his tongue at Margaret and goes down. Henry is seen walking towards the bins when he hears someone coming so he quickly hides. It was Greedy Graham's Mum, she takes one bin inside and Soggy Sid helps her out but he didn't know Henry was holding on to it. In the canteen, Sid asked Graham's Mum what is for lunch and she says "Stew and chips". Soggy Sid pulls the bin inside and ends up falling onto the ground, Henry hides in the cupboard and Graham's Mum decided to make it double chips. Henry is seen in the cupboard and he tries to sneak out of the canteen when Graham's Mum comes so he hides again and falls asleep. Later, Henry wakes up and yawn and he tip-toes away when he touches a bowl and Graham's Mum smashes it thinking it's a rat. Henry bumps into Soggy Sid and he chases him around through the hall to the waiting room. Miss Oddbod comes out of her office and Soggy Sid explains to her what's going on so they went inside. Henry was hiding and tries to get out when Soggy Sid comes. Although, Miss Oddbod told Soggy Sid that Henry's not here today since according to the register (Henry could not believe this). Soggy Sid decided to go lay down when he sees Henry but he manages to run away and he shouts "Noooo!!!". He ran he bumped and the screen shakes. Henry apologized to the audience for stopping and tells them to keep following him but then he runs into Soggy Sid again and he runs into a room where Madame Tutu was giving Peter and his friends a dancing lesson. Henry stands next to his little brother and dances with them. Soggy Sid enters and tries to catch Henry but ends grabbing Goody Goody Gordon and Madame Tutu tells him off. Henry managed to escape but runs away from Soggy Sid when he came out and tells the audience to go after him. Henry is seen hiding behind a plant pot. Sid chases Henry and he runs into Wheely Walter and he takes him to the classroom at last. Miss Battle-Axe says "Class dismissed!" and everyone comes out. Rude Ralph sees Henry and he told him what happened but Ralph told him it's home time. Henry told Ralph according to the register, he wasn't here which means he'll find another way out. Ralph says "I know" and Henry was surprised, he told him that Miss Battle-Axe thinks he was at the dentist. The boys saw Miss Battle-Axe right behind them seeming she did know and they both run away from her and out of the school, they passed Soggy Sid and he sees them and stomps on the register book angrily ending the episode. Category:Games Category:Missing info Category:Season 4 Episodes